The present invention relates generally to the field of spinal implants, and more particularly relates to an intervertebral prosthetic joint for use in the total or partial replacement of a natural intervertebral disc.
In the treatment of diseases, injuries or malformations affecting spinal motion segments, and especially those affecting disc tissue, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. In cases involving intervertebral disc tissue that has been removed or is otherwise absent from a spinal motion segment, corrective measures are indicated to insure the proper spacing of the vertebrae formerly separated by the removed disc tissue.
In some instances, the two adjacent vertebrae are fused together using transplanted bone tissue, an artificial fusion component, or other compositions or devices. Spinal fusion procedures, however, have raised concerns in the medical community that the bio-mechanical rigidity of intervertebral fusion may predispose neighboring spinal motion segments to rapid deterioration. More specifically, unlike a natural intervertebral disc, spinal fusion prevents the fused vertebrae from pivoting and rotating with respect to one another. Such lack of mobility tends to increase stresses on adjacent spinal motion segments. Additionally, several conditions may develop within adjacent spinal motion segments, including disc degeneration, disc herniation, instability, spinal stenosis, spondylosis and facet joint arthritis. Consequently, many patients may require additional disc removal and/or another type of surgical procedure as a result of spinal fusion. Alternatives to spinal fusion are therefore desirable.
Several different types of intervertebral disc arthroplasty devices have been proposed for preventing the collapse of the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae while maintaining a certain degree of stability and range of pivotal and rotational motion therebetween. Such devices typically include two or more articular elements that are attached to respective upper and lower vertebrae. The articular elements are anchored to the upper and lower vertebrae by a number of methods, including the use of bone screws that pass through corresponding openings in each of the elements and thread into vertebral bone, and/or by the inclusion of spikes or teeth that penetrate the vertebral endplates to inhibit migration or expulsion of the device. The articular elements are typically configured to allow the elements, and correspondingly the adjacent vertebrae, to pivot and/or rotate relative to one another.
As discussed above, prior intervertebral disc arthroplasty devices are relatively difficult to implant between adjacent vertebrae. To implant such devices, the adjacent vertebrae are spread apart a distance that is somewhat greater than the normal distance separating the vertebrae so that the device can be maneuvered between the vertebrae and the anchors can be engaged to the vertebral endplates. Such an operation presents a risk of injury to the vertebrae caused by misplacement and/or scratching of the vertebral endplates or other tissue by the anchors. Such operation also presents a risk of injury resulting from over-distraction of the intervertebral space. As also discussed above, other types of prior arthroplasty devices require the threading of bone screws or another type of fastener into the adjacent vertebrae. However, this type of anchoring method requires precise placement and orientation of the bone screws to provide adequate anchoring and to avoid injury to adjacent tissue or vertebral structures. Moreover, prior arthroplasty devices are prone to increased wear or possible malfunctioning if debris or particulate matter becomes lodged between the articular elements.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved intervertebral prosthetic joint. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention relates generally to an intervertebral prosthetic joint. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
One form of the present invention is directed to an intervertebral prosthetic joint, comprising a first component adapted to engage a first vertebra and including a first articular surface, and a second component adapted to engage a second vertebra and including a second articular surface, with the first and second articular surfaces cooperating to permit articulating motion between the first and second components, and with at least one of the first and second articular surfaces including at least one surface depression configured to facilitate removal of matter disposed therebetween.
Another form of the present invention is directed to an intervertebral prosthetic joint, comprising a first articular component adapted to engage a first vertebra and including a projection, and a second articular component adapted to engage a second vertebra and including a recess, with at least a portion of the projection being disposed within the recess to permit articulating motion between the first and second components, and with at least one of the projection and the recess defining at least one passage configured to facilitate removal of matter disposed therebetween.
Another form of the present invention is directed to an intervertebral prosthetic joint, comprising a first articular component having a bearing surface adapted to engage a first vertebra, and a second articular component having a bearing surface adapted to engage a second vertebra, with each of the first and second articular components including a flange extending from the bearing surface and adapted to penetrate a corresponding one of the first and second vertebrae, and wherein the flange defines at least one opening extending therethrough to permit bone through-growth.